


Here First

by raktajinos



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Flash Fic, suggested polyamoury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and don’t get mad at me because your girl was on my dick"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> A flash fic for a comment over at comment_fic on livejournal. Un beta'd

Their eyes met across the hallway outside her quarters, the lights set to a low dim appropriate for the early hour. 

He grinned at the other man, a shit-eating smile on his face. The other man was annoyed, the expression fighting to take over from the shock that first graced his face. He watched as the other man's eyes flickered over his body and then towards the closed door behind him. 

_Beat you here_ , he thought callously. It wasn't his fault that she found him attractive, that it was him she took to her bed tonight. Elizabeth was a beautiful woman, any man would be lucky to be with her for any length of time she gave them. 

He knew the other man wanted her, it was a look he'd seen hundreds of times in the men under his command, sometimes directed towards him, more often towards whatever lovely distraction had come across their path. 

This other man wanted _her_ , perhaps even loved her, and considering where he was at the hour, he'd intended to do something about it. 

_Too bad,_

Elizabeth may want him too, but much like himself, it was inappropriate to take a lover that served beneath you. That was why off-world encounters were so precious; no troubling power dynamics to get in the way. 

_I got here first, boy_

He doubted Elizabeth would be up for another lover tonight, he'd been more than thorough with her, leaving her screaming and panting as he brought her to the edge over and over again. 

He raked his eyes over the younger man, noticing his staunch fighting stance. This soldier was beautiful, handsome in the way that he still retained his boyish charm. If he hadn't been so immediately captivated by Elizabeth, he may have sought out him instead. 

A wicked image of the three of them naked in her bed invaded his mind, bringing a slant to the smile on his face and he winked at the other man.

_Perhaps,_

Until then, he was delighting in making him as uncomfortable as possible, wanting to rub it in that he got there first, got to _taste_ her first. He licked his lips and adjusted his pants in a deliberately slight way,

"Colonel Sheppard," he said, giving one final curt nod before walking away, leaving the younger man standing in the hallway.


End file.
